Blood Brothers
Synopsis Blood Brothers Mowgli's adoptive brother and sister, Bala and Lali are tricked and trapped inside Shere Khan's cave by Tabaqui. Mowgli goes after his siblings, can he find them as well as save himself from the tiger? Summary Tabaqui is seen eating Shere Khan's scrap his cave, just as the tiger entered his lair he advised a plan to have the Jackal lure Mowgli's brother and sister away to catch the Man Cub. Meanwhile, Mowgli wanted to visit his family and Bagheera came with him while Baloo said that he would catch up; as the two wolf pups were playing hide and seek they were met upon by Tabaqui who wanted to play and the pups agreed. As the pups hid Raksha started looking for them as Tabaqui found them it was his turn to hide, while Bagheera and Mowgli were on the way they both wondered what happened to Baloo and it turns out he was sleeping after being stuffed by eating honey. Upon meeting Raksha, she informed the two that the pups were gone, Mowgli suggested the help of Daruka who was on a hunting trip with Mowgli looking for the pups and Raksha seeking Daruka the search was on as the tiger was waiting patiently. To lure the pups further away Tabaqui proposed a game of chase, meanwhile Raksha told Daruka what has happened and while on the pups trail Bagheera and Mowgli discovered that Tabaqui was with them. While playing Lali asked the jackal where they were going and all he said it was surprise, so Lali and Bala followed him through the mud, then to the river there he nearly almost revealed the plan. The wolves wished to return home to which the jackal said he knew a shortcut upon following their tracks the friends found out the pups to being led into a trap. Unknown to Bala and Lali was that they were tricked to go inside Shere Khan's den, Mowgli realized this knowing the tiger's trap worked but Mowgli devised his own plan. Daruka and Raksha were still following the pups to see that they were near Shere Khan's lair, so Daruka howled to the other wolves for help and the panther's suspicions were right and Khan trapped the two in the cave. As Bagheera acted as the distraction while Mowgli got Bala and Lali out of the cave and took care of Tabaqui, the tiger noticed they were escaping and went after them the panther tried to defend them as best as he could while the trio ran but not for long. Shere Khan was in hot pursuit as the three made it to the Cold Lair, but they came to a dead end, Shere Khan crept ever so closely wanting the Man Cub. Just before then Raksha, Daruka and other wolves appeared telling the tiger to leave and what it means to be a family with Shere Khan outnumbered he left in anger and the wolves howled for victory. During the night Daruka and the others thanked the panther and Mowgli and were very proud of him as soon as Baloo caught up to everybody he asked what he missed as the friends laughed. Meanwhile, Shere Khan had nothing to show for it except a tied up Tabaqui saying that it should have been so simple. Trivia * Other Wolves debut. * The Wolf Pack has more members than Akela, Phaona and Mowgli's family. * This is the second adventure Baloo doesn't part in. ** First, is in "Legend of Giant Claw." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1 Category:Episodes starring Mowgli's Wolf Family